


Puppet Show

by eelapatt12



Series: Snapping Humanity [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p Nordics - Freeform, F/M, Hard to believe this was inspired by a Levi Jones video., Inspired by Music, May gain non-con elements later, Multi, Multiple Endings, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love, because i suck at writing, puppet show, reader is a brave girl, short as frick chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelapatt12/pseuds/eelapatt12
Summary: Just after turning 18, a young woman buys a house settled between two warring families. she quickly catches the eyes of the head of each family. With one man with having a god complex and the other being a puppet master, this young woman goes from a capable adult to a P.O.W. over night.





	Puppet Show

_"This house is cheap, yes, but are sure you'll be able to handle the neighbors?"_

_"Yes, I can handle them."_

 

 At Least that's what I thought. Had I known what I signed up for, I doubt I'd moved in at all. But past is unchanging, trust me, I've tried...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work then follow me on DeviantArt. I'll be uploading an original series, Tales of Calmoore. It's a fantasy adventure based on a roleplay some of my friends and I have done. I might even throw in some side stories based on our LARP sessions and maybe language lessons on Tivaan (language of the wood elves).
> 
> It'll all be on DeviantArt, same username as here.


End file.
